Confession Box
by chenchuuu
Summary: Hazama Kirara tidak ingin mengaku, tetapi Komaeda memaksanya demi sebuah harapan yang belum pasti terkabul #forevent #SA16 (Warning: OOC/Hintofsomereligion/uhvbeenwarned)


"Aku ingin mengaku," Hazama Kirara berada di sebuah kotak besar berukuran lebih dari 4x4 kaki. Wajahnya memandang nyaris kosong pada sebuah jeruji metal berjaring yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Katakanlah," sebuah suara serak basah membalas ucapannya. Telinga Kirara dapat menangkap suara itu dengan jelas, seorang pria tua yang berkata lambat melalui nada yang berusaha seakan peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakannya sekarang. Namun mulut Kirara terbuka untuk berbicara, pada akhirnya.

"Hari ini, jam 7 pagi. Aku berkeinginan membunuh seorang wanita."

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

Tidak ada balasan selama beberapa menit, wajah Hazama Kirara masih memandangi jeruji berkarat di hadapannya.

"Wanita itu duduk di hadapanmu sekarang."

.

.

.

 _ **Confession Box**_

Stay Alive 2016

Hazama Kirara – Nagito Komaeda

(Ansatsu Kyoshitsu x Danganronpa)

Characters by Matsui Yuusei and Kazutaka Kodaka

.

.

.

"Kau pergi ke mana lagi malam-malam begini?" Sebuah sambutan kurang hangat diterima Kirara saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum juga dirinya sempat melepaskan sepatu hitam berhak tinggi di rak sepatu. Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita paruh baya yang sekarang berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku pergi mengaku dosa."

"Lagi?! Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya selama seminggu, hal apa yang perlu kau akui?"

"Hal sama yang kulakukan ketujuh kalinya selama seminggu," akhirnya Kirara berhasil melepaskan sepatu kerjanya yang sedikit sesak, melemparkan stockingnya begitu saja di sembarang tempat dan cepat-cepat kabur dari hadapan ibunya. Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga yang mengarah menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu, ayah sudah menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Tenang saja aku tidak lapar…"

Kirara hanya ingin tidur saat ini, perutnya yang lapar pun tidak bisa menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Kertas kecil yang daritadi ia genggam dan bahkan belum sempat dibaca, dibuangnya ke dalam kotak sampah di samping meja dan tubuhnya dia baringkan begitu saja di tempat tidur.

.

.

Hazama Kirara, 25 tahun. Wanita yang seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa-masa muda penuh keceriaan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan sang kekasih pujaan. Tapi nyatanya saat ini dia hanya duduk termenung di suatu ruangan sambil menghadapi rak-rak buku tinggi. Pekerjaannya sebagai pustakawan mengharuskannya berada di sana berjam-jam dan baru akan kembali pulang ketika matahari sudah tak nampak.

Tapi Hazama Kirara tak akan langsung pulang ke rumah meski jam kerjanya berakhir, karena ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan untuk satu bulan ini tempat tujuannya selalu sama: _confession box_. Kirara bukan orang religius tentu saja, tetapi ide gila ini dikemukakan oleh teman masa kecilnya yang berambut putih berantakan.

" _Kalau kau mengakui dosamu di sana selama sebulan penuh, katanya keinginanmu apa saja bisa terkabul_."

" _Aku ini pengikut setan, kau menyuruhku pergi ke sana?" Telunjuk Kirara teracung menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua berwarna putih dan nampak megah. Tempat dimana banyak orang biasanya pergi berdoa._

" _Aku tahu, tapi kau sepertinya sudah kehilangan harapan memohon pada sang iblis. Jadi ini sebagai alternatif."_

" _Sebagai gantinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau idemu tetap tidak berhasil?"_

" _Aku akan menemanimu pergi ke dunia sana agar kau tak kesepian," Nagito tersenyum kecil._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, paling tidak kau sudah berjanji."_

Hari ini adalah kedelapan kalinya ia akan kembali ke tempat itu karena sudah kedelapan kalinya sebelum ia pergi bekerja, lagi-lagi dia berusaha membuat tubuhnya tertidur selamanya. Mudahnya dengan nyaris menenggak pil ditambah minuman bersoda sebelum ia memuntahkan semuanya atau dengan tidur di dalam bathtub penuh berisi air sambil meletakkan bantal kesayangannya. Jalan terakhir ketika semua usahanya diputus dengan teriakan sang ibu adalah menanti untuk pergi tidur, lagi dan lagi.

Jadi, itulah keseharian Kirara: makan-bekerja-tidur, tiga hal singkat dari jadwal keseharian Kirara yang sukses ia usulkan kepada diri sendiri, paling tidak untuk sebulan ini sebelum ide gila dari Komaeda berakhir. Setelah itu? Kirara tidak tahu bagaimana dia masih bisa punya alasan untuk menanti hari esok. Toh, apa yang harus dinantikan kalau dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menikmati kegembiraan sebagaimana mestinya manusia itu hidup?

Dia tidak lagi berkeinginan untuk berkumpul dengan orang lain jika ia harus memaksakan diri untuk memperlihatkan tawa pura-pura ketika mendengarkan lelucon atau sebaliknya ketika mendengarkan cerita sedih. Sebab faktanya dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Hazama Kirara tidak lagi bisa merasakan kegembiraan, lalu apakah itu berarti dia merasa sedih? Tidak. Dia tidak merasakan apapun juga, bahkan ketika dia bermain dengan laba-laba kesayangannya atau ketika dia membaca buku favoritnya. Kirara tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa karena itu juga tidak membuatnya merasakan apa-apa.

" _Kapan semua ini mulai kau rasakan?"_

" _Entahlah, awal bulan lalu…mungkin," jawaban sambil lalu terlontar untuk teman masa kecilnya._

" _Kau tidak memeriksakan diri ke rumah sak…?"_

" _Sudah kulakukan," Kirara memotong pertanyaan Nagito dengan malas, tangannya berkeringat menggenggam ponselnya yang terasa panas di telinga. "Katanya ada gangguan sistem otak akibat obat yang sering kuminum."_

" _Orang tua?"_

" _Mereka tak tahu, lagipula aku yakin mereka tak akan peduli."_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Pasti, dari kemarin mereka hanya mengomeliku saat melihatku seharian hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar, bermalas-malasan, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain pergi bekerja."_

" _Besok aku akan main ke tempatmu," sahut Nagito cepat._

" _Oke, aku sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam."_

" _Ma…," Hazama Kirara sudah menekan tombol off sebelum mendengarkan balasan._

.

.

.

Akhir bulan September menjadi malam terakhir bagi Kirara setelah 29 kali dia memasuki kotak yang sama. Entah kenapa dia setuju dengan ide gila dari Nagito Komaeda meski pria tersebut adalah teman masa kecilnya. Tentu Kirara masih ingin memiliki harapan untuk bisa sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali emosi bahagianya atau bahkan perasaan sedihnya bersumber dari tuntutan hidup. Sebetulnya Kirara ragu bahwa Tuhan mau mengabulkan harapannya ketika dia menyelesaikan ide Komaeda yang amat pria tersebut banggakan.

"Aku ingin mengaku."

"Katakanlah," sahut suara samar dari balik bilik seberang yang tertutup.

"Hari ini aku berkeinginan membunuh seorang wanita. Lagi."

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan doa di kertas kecil itu?"

"Sudah kulakukan," Kirara berkata bohong, karena berulang kali ia membuang kertas tersebut yang seharusnya dia baca untuk penebusan dosa.

"Kau tahu, pengakuan dosamu tidak akan diterima kalau kau berbohong. Dan apakah kau mengakui kebohonganmu itu."

Kirara nyaris bertanya kepada lawan bicaranya bagaimana ia bisa tahu, namun ketidakpeduliannya mengalahkan semua itu.

"Ya, aku memang tidak membacanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa itu sia-sia saja, kalau pecipta langit ini peduli padaku. Aku juga tidak akan berada di sini sekarang," Kirara berkata datar. "Apakah kau akan memberikanku kertas doa lagi?"

"Tentu, sampai kau benar-benar membacanya."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini besok."

"Tidak masalah," sebuah kertas diselipkan perlahan melalui sela-sela di dalam bilik kotak. "Tapi kuharap, untuk terakhir kali ini, kau mau membacanya."

Tangan Kirara menerima sebuah kertas putih berukuran cukup lebar yang sudah diremas kusut. Ia membukanya perlahan sambil berharap melihat sebuah tulisan singkat yang seharusnya dia baca sebagai penalti dari pengakuan dosanya. Tetapi tidak ada tulisan sesuai ekspektasinya, yang ada malahan gambar-gambar berukuran kecil.

Pupil mata Kirara melihat Eiffel, Pisa, Great Wall, Basilica, Meteora, Sterling, Biblioteca dan tak terhitung banyak sekali destinasi terkenal di seluruh dunia termasuk perpustakaan yang ia yakin tak pernah dikunjunginya. Kirara yang dulu mungkin akan tersenyum melihat semua gambar-gambar ini, namun sekarang dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Nagito…"

"Jadi kau tahu ini aku?" Suara yang disamarkan mulai terdengar jelas dan familiar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada pria tua itu?"

"Aku menguncinya diam-diam di dalam ruangan samping," Kirara tak bisa melihat wajah teman masa kecilnya yang tersembunyi di dalam bilik, tetapi dia dapat menebak kalau pemuda itu sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berdosa…," kata Kirara datar.

"Tak apa, yang penting aku tidak mau kau kehilangan harapan."

"Kau pikir kertas kecil ini bisa mengembalikan emosiku?"

"Tidak. Atau paling tidak belum," jawab Nagito pelan. "Kirara, pergilah bersamaku mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, paling tidak kau yang dulu."

"Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi ke luar," Hazama Kirara tidak berkata bohong kali ini. "Aku sudah kehilangan keinginan itu."

"Tidak, belum semuanya," nada bicara Nagito mulai meninggi. "Aku akan menemanimu mencari kembali emosi-emosi itu."

"Kau akan bosan pergi denganku setelah beberapa waktu."

"Apa kau lupa aku sudah bersamamu sejak kecil? Kurasa hal itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan," Nagito berusaha menatap mata Kirara dari balik jeruji metal berjaring. "Kau yang dahulu dan sekarang, tidaklah berbeda buatku. Jadi?"

"Ibuku akan marah kalau kita pergi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku," Kirara masih berkata datar seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Kita akan mencari cara, aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup dan tidak meninggalkan harapan itu," Nagito lalu diam menunggu jawaban, tetapi 10 menit berlalu dan mereka masih duduk di dalam keheningan. Kirara mendengarkan ketukan di pintu biliknya, menandakan ada orang yang menunggu gilirannya masuk ke dalam kotak pengakuan.

"Aku akan mengutukmu kalau ini tidak berhasil."

"Setuju."

Derit suara sebuah papan kayu yang digeser menutupi jeruji metal berjaring mengakhiri sesi dua orang itu.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Author tidak mengikuti Danganronpa, jadi kalau Nagito Komaeda sangat OOC harap dimaklumi. Awalnya ingin case Itona, tapi karena salah satu penyelenggara punya obsesi yang mustahil disembuhkan oleh pairing ini, maka author berhati emas bikin ini #plak XD.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

6 bulan kemudian…

"Beruntung sekali kau berhasil mendapatkan ijin profesor untuk mengunjungi tempat ini," Nagito Komaeda membuka-buka halaman bukunya dengan malas. Satu tangan menopang dagunya dan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Tempat yang amat indah, bukan?" mata Hazama Kirara memandang keseluruhan ruangan dengan wajah datar. Ia sedang menyusun beberapa buku dengan kedua tangannya di deretan rak tinggi. "Seandainya aku bisa merasakan itu…"

Mereka berdua berada di sebuah perpustakaan yang menjadi destinasi ketiga dari perjalanan kedua orang itu. Komaeda Nagito seharian memandangi Kirara berjalan kian kemari dengan mata yang berair dan mulut yang menguap lebar berkali-kali sambil menunggu tiga jam sebelum perpustakaan ditutup untuk umum.

"Sudah kukatakan kau akan bosan pergi denganku," Kirara memandang Nagito sekilas yang lagi-lagi menguap lebar, tapi tak ada balasan dari pria yang sekarang sedang menahan kantuk. Nagito Komaeda tak berkata apa-apa karena ia memang memutuskan untuk menemani Kirara melakukan penelitiannya mengunjungi perpustakaan-perpustakaan di seluruh dunia. Lagipula, ide itu diusulkan sendiri olehnya dan untungnya tempat kerja Hazama mengijinkannya sekalian untuk melakukan beberapa penelitian penting yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Permisi, nona…," sebuah suara kecil seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira 10 tahun menyapa Hazama Kirara yang tengah sibuk memilah buku. "Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa mencari judul ini?"

Secarik kertas diambil dari tangan sang anak dan mata Kirara membaca satu judul buku yang amat familiar. "Kau bisa menemukannya di sana," telunjuk wanita itu mengarah ke sebuah rak tinggi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Ah, terima kasih! Aku sudah lama mencarinya untuk adikku!"

"Sama-sama," Kirara memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil dan matanya mengikuti langkah kaki bocah itu pergi.

"Sebuah senyuman…," Nagito berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu aku tidak…"

"Bukan, Bukan kamu, tapi anak itu," wajah Nagito mengarah ke sang anak yang sedang berjinjit berusaha mengambil buku. "Kau membuat anak itu tersenyum."

Kirara hanya bisa mengangkat satu alis mendengarkan teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin otakmu sendiri berpikir mustahil mendapatkan emosi atau perasaan bahagiamu kembali. Tapi, kau bisa membuat orang lain merasakan emosi dari tindakanmu. Sama seperti anak kecil itu dan anggaplah dia mewakili perasaanmu."

Mata berair Nagito Komaeda beralih ke Kirara disertai senyuman di wajahnya, "Dan aku ada di sini, juga untuk itu."

"Dasar bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kata-kata romantismu," Kirara membalikkan badannya dan kembali kelihatan sibuk mengurus buku-buku di tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu," Komaeda hanya bisa nyengir lebar. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kirara menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit.

.

.

.

 _End._


End file.
